pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spotty Bulbear
Notes Reel Notes This rare species of bulborb has a certain indefatigability. Olimar's Notes A midsize subspecies within the grub-dog family, the spotty bulbear's unique feeding habits set it apart from other grub-dogs. The spotty bulbear patrols a set path searching for prey, instead of passively feeding on creatures that wander into a limited territorial range. When entering bulbear habitat, it is wise to proceed with extreme caution until the bulbear's patrol path can be clearly identified. Louie's Notes For an unrivaled green curry, peel away the spotty bulbear's skin, pulverize the juicy innards, and stew until curiously fragrant. president's notes this creature's patrol route and territorial nature make it great a guard banks and other buildings Sagittarius notes this creatures territorial nature make it aggressive against anything other than its own species Libras notes its dark black hide may not be very colorful but it works great in cold and humid environments In Fanon Games PikSpore In Pikspore, Spotty Bulbears often replace normal Bulborbs in hard mode, though they occur naturally in Foghorn Wetlands and in a few caves. Pikmin: Ultimate Doom In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom, the Spotty Bulbear appears at Sand Fortress on the third floor. It is quicker than on Pikmin 2, and camps in the water when startled or in danger. If the player sends a squad of Pikmin to kill it, depending on how large the team is the bulbear may choose to flee the scene. When it does, It goes twice as fast. Also, now the body of the Spotty Bulbear deteriorates after its death, leaving a group of Dwarf Bulbears in its place. Locations *Sand Fortress *Perilous Cavern - Sublevel 6 Pikmin Continues A few Spotty Bulbears appear in Albino Fields following a Green Bulbear, but each episode, Crabbawabbaspicy gets one of variant types of pikmin, one of which is a parasitic pikmin that took over a spotty bulbear. Pikimon Move List *Start - Headbutt *Start - Dash *Start - Bite *Lv. 10 - Crunch *Lv. 15 - Flatter *Lv. 24 - Nasty Plot *Lv. 25 - Creep Out *Lv. 30 - Earthquake *Lv. 35 - Ground Rumble *Lv. 50 - Earth Rumble *HM01 - Strength Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions Dwarf Bulbear -> Lv. 25 In Pikmin 4 The world to free Tikes Notes Wow a Bulborb to actually be up in the morning. However they're a sub species, so they do have their differences. They have larger mouths, and there saliva is actually 90 degrees. How does it tounge even last in such heat? Well it helps the chewing process go faster I suppose. They also seem to act like captains themselves, leading clueless Dwarf bulbears the way. Alices Notes I at times consider bulborbs to be kind of cute, but this guy easily is the ugly one in the family. They also are very nasty creatures, almost I can compare him to some of the nasty beasts we have in our world. At least I can give it props for being a good fighter and they're really brave. However they aren't any smarter though... Captain Pikmin Notes Since they tend to roam then sleep, it harder to sneak on them. Plus they got those annoying hatchlings on there tails. It best to take the little ones first, but I'll be careful. The leader is packed with power and it best to find a way to distract him. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:Wandering Enemies Category:Pikmin Z